


skin deep

by amuk



Series: Consortium [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was a shallow one and it's only now he realize that. --Sakura, Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin deep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: July 6 // skin deep
> 
> A/N: Another gift-related fic. In case it wasn’t clear, I don’t really have a set chronological order for this series, so I’m just writing as I’m inspired.

“Maybe you should get her a gift?” Naruto suggested, lying on the grass. It was a nice day, unusually warm for spring, and they were sparring outdoors for once.

 

Sweaty and tired, Sasuke lay down on the grass as well. Staring up at the sky, he considered the suggestion. “Maybe.”

 

“Don’t _maybe_ me!” Naruto looked over at his best friend, frowning. “It’s a good idea.”

 

“I know.” Sasuke sighed. And it was, except he had no idea what to give her. “Maybe something sweet?”

 

“Nah, she doesn’t like sweets that much.” Naruto shook his head. “She likes bitter things more.”

 

“Really?” Sasuke sat up and looked down at his friend. “She doesn’t?”

 

“Yeah, you didn’t know?”

 

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, and then lay down. “No.”

 

Not at all.

 

And maybe that could describe how well he knew her—not at all, not really. His knowledge of his wife were just assumptions and guesses.

 

Just thoughts and feelings based on a smile, a laugh, a stray scene he stumbled upon. Swallowing, Sasuke closed his eyes at the realization.

 

Their relationship was a shallow one.

 

It was no wonder she rejected everything he gave.


End file.
